Hands, by Ginny
by Ke Malfoy
Summary: Futuristic SongFic. Hands, by Jewel, and 17th year old Ginny, that decides to figth in the Magic Army against Voldemort, kinda H/G and Hr/R...


A/N. The song, Hands, belongs to the Cutest!Jewel, and the characters to Amazing!J.K.Rowling. Only the plot is mine. Please, review. ö)  
And hey, this is my first FuturisticFic, so... go on...  
  
***************************************  
  
It's 7 am. Ginny Weasley is standing at the window of The Burrow. She just finished her studies at Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort is stronger than ever. Harry is sleeping in the bedroom next door. He lives with the Weasleys, since the War begins. Ron and Hermione are sleeping in the other bedroom. They want to marry next summer. Fred and George are at their Joke Shop, in Hogsmeade. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are at the Ministry, their work begin at 6 am.  
Charlie is dead. He died at her 5th year. Voldemort wanted to take his Dragons, he fights. Bill is still at Gringotts.  
  
  
If I could tell the world just one thing   
it would be that we're all o.k.   
And not to worry   
cause worry is wasteful   
And unless in times like these   
  
Ginny dries one tear with her pajamas. 'If I cry 'cause Charlie is.. is... dead... this won't bring him back...' She starts to take her pajamas off.  
  
I won't be made useless   
I won't be idled with despair   
I will gather myself around my faith   
for light does the darkness most fear   
  
She starts to dress the Magical Army Uniform. 'They won't take me away from the fight again. I know what to do. If Hermione can, I can too. I'll fight.' She ties her fiery long hair in a tight bun.   
  
My hands are small, I know,   
but they're not yours they are my own   
but they're not yours they are my own   
and I am never broken   
  
She remembers when Charlie died and the MA (Magical Army) started. Dumbledore begin recruiting Hogwarts Students, Ron and Harry subscribed the list. Hermione too. In her 16th bday (when you're able to get into the MA) Ron asked her if she wanted die just like Parvati, while brushing her hair. They had this huge fight and she gave up. But now, everything is different. She is older, and wiser. She loves Harry above all the things. He is the MA Coordinator, since... yesterday, when Dumbledore... was killed.  
  
Poverty stole your golden shoes   
but it didn't steel your laughter   
And heartache came to visit me   
but I knew it wasn't ever after   
  
She won't let her love life fight without her. 'Even when they killed Collin, at my side, I don't give up fighting. That's what I want. That's what I'll do.' Ginny tokes her wand, and put into the pocket. She walked away from her bedroom, to Harry's. She could heard Hermione muttering something to Ron, while she passed by their door.   
  
  
We'll fight, not out of spite   
for someone must stand up for what's right   
cause where there's a man who has no voice   
there ours shall go singing   
  
Ginny entered Harry's bedroom, walked to his bed, where he was sleeping very quiet. She tokes the MA list in the ground, and, carefully, turn to the last signatures.  
  
Hannah Abbot 'Finally' Ginny thought, looking her pretty writing.  
William Wilson 'Who's this?'  
Draco Malfoy   
  
Ginny remembered last night, when Draco Malfoy entered the Burrow, at the middle of the dinner, signed his name, and went away. 'He saw his dad killing one muggle family. Four children.', told Ron. And now... her own name.  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
My hands are small, I know,   
but they're not yours they are my own   
but they're not yours they are my own   
and I am never broken   
  
'If I die at the fight, that's ok. I've been done my part.' She turned to Harry's bed.  
  
  
In the end only kindness matters   
In the end only kindness matters   
  
Se felt her eyes burning. Tears started to run silently by her face. 'I can die. Harry doesn't. Please, let him be safe.' Harry started to open his eyes, and muttered: 'Ginny, what are you...' and so, he saw the list. 'You don't.. er... you may not...'   
'I can do what I wanna do.' she said. And, slowly, she closes her eyes and kissed him, in the lips. Harry wondered why did she toke so long. Her tears start to run hardly. She felt in her mouth the taste of pain and love.  
  
  
I will get down on my knees and I will pray   
I will get down on my knees and I will pray   
I will get down on my knees and I will pray   
  
Ginny toke Harry's head into her hands, and talked to him, calmly. 'I love you, and you knew this by the first time you looked at me.' He opened his mouth, but she put her hand, carefully in his lips. 'I'm gonna to fight. I know I'm not the Best-Witch-Ever, but I know that I may do something.'  
  
My hands are small, I know,   
but they're not yours they are my own   
but they're not yours they are my own   
and I am never broken   
  
'Neither you or Ron will make me give up.' Ginny said, while Harry's eyes where running her whole body. 'So.. you already have your MA Uniform... you need just...' he said.  
'An occupation.' she muttered, looking into his eyes.  
  
My hands are small, I know,   
but they're not yours they are my own   
but they're not yours they are my own   
and I am never broken   
We are never broken   
  
Harry tokes her hands into his own. He kissed them. 'You'll work with Ron, Hermione, Cho, and me, at the planning. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Draco is in it too.'  
'That's ok.' she said. She wasn't crying any more. She was doing her part. Ginny toke Harry's face again in her hands.  
She would revenge Charlie, her beloved brother. Collin, her first boyfriend. Dumbledore, the best man she ever knew. She would be at her love's side.   
Ginny pulled Harry's face to her own and kissed him, passionately.  
  
We are God's eyes   
God's hands   
God's mind   
We are God's eyes   
God's hands   
God's heart   
We are God's eyes   
God's hands   
God's eyes   
God's hands   
God's hands   
  
'Now, everything is just ok' she said, entering under Harry's covers. 'Everything.'  
  
*****************************************  
  
It's the worst fic ever or I must continue it? Is the hell or.. er.. it's cute?  
Please review.  
  



End file.
